The LopezBerry family
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Santana and Rachel are half-sisters. together they will go through high school and life.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry were half sisters. About two years before Leroy Berry met Rachel's other father, Hiram, he and Santana's mother dated. Shortly after Santana was born, Leroy realized that he was gay and then Santana's mother married Mr. Lopez, Santana's step-father, and Leroy met Hiram. After awhile, the pair realized they wanted a child and used a surrogate. Nine months later, Rachel was born and Santana had a sister. The two pairs of parents had decided to live next door to each other so that two sisters could spend time with each other. Although Santana was very protective of Rachel, not many knew the two were related. Santana was now a senior in high school and Rachel was about to begin her freshman year. All summer, Santana was wondering how she was going to keep their family connection secret. One day, about a week before the school year began, Santana was sitting in her room when Rachel walked in.

"Hey San." Rachel sat down on her sister's bed.

"What's up Rach?" Santana looked at her younger sister.

"So are you going to drive me to school on the first day?" Rachel asked.

Santana hesitated. "Rachel…" she began. Her heart broke as she saw her sister's face fall.

"You don't want to take me do you?" Rachel asked.

"Rach its not that. Its just…we have….early morning practice for Cheerios." Santana tried to cover.

Rachel mumbled something Santana couldn't understand. "What was that?" she asked.

"I said no you don't." Rachel repeated.

"And how exactly would you know?"

"Your mom mentioned to me that you didn't start early morning practices until a week after school started. Why don't you want to take me to school?" Rachel definitely noticed as Santana's eyes quickly went down to Rachel's sweater and went back up. As Santana attempted to cover again, Rachel stopped her.

"Whatever San. It doesn't matter. I'll get Dad to take me." As Rachel began to walk away, she turned around. "And don't worry. Since you are clearly embarrassed by having me as a sister, I won't come around and talk to you at school." With that Rachel left her sister's room and went back to her own house, despite Santana's protests.

Santana's mother walked in soon after.

"What was Rachel so upset about?"

"She's mad because I don't want to drive her to school on the first day." Santana tried to brush it off as if it was nothing, but her mother saw right through that.

"Santana, she is your sister. Why don't you want to take her?"

"Because…ok look Mom. I love Rachel. More than anything. But at school, although I'm still going to be her sister and I'm still going to love her, things are different. She's going to be Rachel Berry, the freshman who wears animal sweaters, plaid skirts, knee socks, and oddly colored shoes. I'm going to be Santana Lopez, the senior head cheerleader."

"Santana, I don't think I have ever been this disappointed in you. Rachel is your sister. Your family. You never be ashamed of your family. If we were talking about Melody would you feel the same way?" Right around the time Rachel was born, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez adopted a baby girl, named Valerie Melodia, or Melody for short. Although Santana and Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were Hispanic, Melody was white. To the Lopez's, Melody was exactly the same. Every one knew that Melody, who was going to be starting high school at McKinley, was Santana's sister. Santana was ashamed to admit but the answered was-

"No." Santana looked down.

"That's what I thought. Santana, you need to go apologize to Rachel."

"But Mom I –" Santana started.

"No, Santana. Go apologize to your sister. Now." Santana knew from her mother's tone that it was not a suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

As Santana walked into McKinley High School on the first day of her senior year, she saw Melody, who had come to school early, at her locker. She was about to walk over to Melody, but then thought back to her conversation with Rachel from the week before.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Santana walked the short distance to the house next door. She opened the front door, said hi to father and step-father, and then climbed the stairs to Rachel's room. She almost just walked in, but then decided to knock._

_"Its open." A voice from inside said. Rachel looked up to see who was entering her room, and the look on her face when she saw who it was did not go unnoticed by Santana._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Rachel, I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings." Santana watched as her sister processed that._

_"Santana…" Rachel began. "Its not just that. All these years, you've never had any problem taking Melody with you when you go places. You almost never ask me to go anywhere." Rachel was on the verge of tears._

_"Its never bothered you before." Santana tried to argue, feeling worse by the second._

_"Yea it has, San. But I just pushed to the back of my mind, thinking that you were always just in a hurry and didn't think about the sister that doesn't live with you. You've always been the best sister anyone can ask for, as long as we are at home. But in public, you don't really talk to me. But earlier, that was the last straw. I'm done pretending like this is okay with me or that it is normal."_

_"Rach, what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that you don't have to acknowledge my presence, the fact that we are sisters, or even the fact that I exist at school or even anywhere."_

_Santana knew it was wrong, but in the back of her mind she was somewhat relieved. At least until she heard what came out of Rachel's mouth next._

_"But just know that if that is the case, I won't acknowledge you at home." Rachel looked down at the book she was reading._

_"Rachel, come on. I'm still your big sister." Santana was crushed._

_"Biologically, yes. But sisters don't act like this." Rachel pointed to the door. "Can you please leave Santana?"_

_Santana stared at her sister, unable to believe what was happening, then turned to leave._

_"Santana?" she heard a voice from behind her. Santana turned around to face Rachel._

_"Yea Rach?"_

_"I'm sorry it has to be like this." After hearing that, Santana quickly left the house, walked back to her own house, went to her room, and cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana looked back at Melody and saw her staring at something behind them. She could hear what was going on and it sounded as if the first slushie of the school year was about to be tossed. Turning around, she saw the football players surrounding some poor kid, by the sounds of it, a freshman.

"What…what are you guys doing?" the kid asked.

Santana eyes widened. She knew that voice. "Rachel." She whispered.

The last thing Rachel saw before the red slushie hit her was Santana looking at her. The next thing she knew, she felt a cold, sticky liquid on her. After wiping the stuff out of her eyes, she looked back at Santana, who looked heartbroken. She heard a voice behind her and recognized her best friends' voices. She'd been friends with Mercedes and Kurt most of her life. After asking if she was okay, they looked at Santana, then back at Rachel. Mercedes took Rachel into the bathroom to help her clean up, and Kurt simply stared at Santana for a few moments before going to find his locker. Santana turned around, disgusted with herself and found herself almost running over Melody who was giving her a look that had as much disgust in it.

"So you're just gonna stand by and let that happen?" Melody asked.

"Mel, what am I supposed to do?" Santana sighed.

"Hmm, I don't know San. How about tell everyone to back off? If it were me, that's what you'd do and we aren't even blood related." Melody casted one more disgusted glare at her sister before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"To check on Rachel. Because I know you won't, and I actually care about her." Melody walked to the bathroom.

"Hey! I care about her to!" Santana yelled after Melody.

"Care about who?"

Santana turned around to see Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray, her two best friends and the people directly below her in the food chain. They were seniors, like her, but no one really knew how Brittany had made it all the way to senior year.

"Care about who, San?" Quinn repeated.

"Uh…my mom. Melody was giving me a hard time because I almost forgot my mom's birthday." Santana lied, even though, now that she thought about it, her mom's birthday was in three days and she hadn't remembered until now.

"San." Quinn replied.

"What?" Santana asked innocently.

"San, come on. Even I don't buy that one." Brittany said.

"Fine. Rachel." Santana said and refused to answer anymore questions.

_'I gotta get Mom a present'_ she thought as she started to walk to her first class, with the other two quickly following.

Santana got through her first five periods without seeing Rachel or Melody. At lunch, she wasn't so lucky. She had just gotten her salad and sat down at the popular table, when she saw Rachel walk in with Melody, Kurt, and Mercedes. With a little closer inspection she saw that there was not only a red stain on Rachel's sweater, but now a blue one as well. Santana got angry with the thought of someone hitting her baby sister with another slushie before lunch. She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked to see Amy, a junior Cheerio pointing in Rachel's direction.

"Looks like Karofsky is gonna give that loser freshman, the one with your sister, slushie number three. And its only lunch. She got number two between second and third periods." Amy said.

Santana looked back in that direction. Karofsky was far enough away. If she hurried, she could do something. Suddenly, she got up.

"Slushies sound good right now. Sugar rush, you know how it is. I'm gonna go get one." Santana went to the slushie machine, quickly got one and paid for it and made her way back to her table, purposely going the extremely long way so she would have to pass the table her sisters were sitting at. She had never been so thankful for the large cafeteria, because Karofsky was just making it to the table as well. As he went to throw the drink at Rachel, Santana surprised him by throwing her slushie in his face first.

"Lopez what was that about?" Karofsky yelled.

Santana took a deep breath and climbed on top of Rachel and Melody's table.

"Everybody listen up! This girl right here, that's Rachel Berry. She's my sister and all of this throwing slushies at her crap? Its gonna end. As in, it ends now! If I see someone so much as look at her the wrong way, I will personally make you regret it. And if I hear about it, don't even bother hiding, because I will find you. And remember that the Cheerios you see in the hallways report to me. Same goes for my other sister, Melody." With that, Santana got down from the table, grabbed the slushie out of Karofsky's hands, and started to drink it, but quickly stopped. She gave Karofsky her best death glare, a mix of "don't mess with me", "don't lie to me", and "I really, really don't like you so watch out" glares, and asked "You didn't do anything to this right? Its just a regular slushie?"

Karofsky was either still in to much shock or simply just terrified of Santana to lie to her. "Its nothing but slushie."

Santana nodded, looked at Rachel, and smiled. As she turned to walk back to her table she heard her name being called and turned back around.

"What's up Rach?"

"Thanks." Was all that she said.

Santana smiled. "Any time." She paused, handed Rachel the slushie, then looked at Melody. "Do you want one?" she asked, gesturing at the slushie.

Melody was in too much shock to answer, so she simply shook her head. Kurt and Mercedes stared at her with their mouth's wide open. Santana shrugged, and walked to the slushie machine and bought one more slushie for herself. She hadn't intended on getting one, but all that slushie talk had made her want one really bad. She looked back at her sisters one more time and felt extremely good about herself. She walked back to her table and sat down as if nothing had happened, even though everyone at her table was looking at her with the exception of Brittany, Quinn, Puck (Quinn's boyfriend and Santana's best guy friend), and Finn (Santana's boyfriend). They were the four people closest to her, and knew about Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel continued the rest of the day without a slushie, but was constantly being stared at by her fellow students. While she was grateful for not being slushied, all those people watching her made her feel uneasy. As she was walking to her final class of the day, she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Santana walking up to her.

"San, acknowledging that we're sisters is one thing, but are you sure you want to talk to me in public?" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Rachel, shut up. I was gonna ask you if you want a ride home. I have Cheerios practice and Mel has soccer practice but you can watch Cheerios practice if you want."

Rachel thought about this. "Actually I have something to do with Kurt and Mercedes after school, so a ride home would be good."

"Did you join a club?"

Rachel paused. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna check it out." She didn't think telling Santana she'd joined Glee Club was a good idea.

Santana nodded. "Cool. Just meet me at the locker room when you're done."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks."

Santana started to walk to her class. "Bye Tiny."

Santana had many random nicknames for both of her sisters, but there were three that were the main for each of them. She had one in English and one in Spanish, and one that referenced fruit, then (obviously) the shortening of their names (Rach and Mel). She called Rachel _'Tiny',_ because Rachel was the smallest out of Santana, Rachel, and Melody, _'Estrella'_ which is Spanish for star, and _'Strawberry_ _Shortcake'_ for her height and her last name. Rachel had always said she wanted to be a Broadway star. She called Melody _'Sporty'_ because Melody had played just about every sport growing up, but now just stuck with soccer, basketball, and softball, _'Melon'_ because she thought that Melody could sound like melon and Melody loved melon (sometimes, Santana would call her _'Melon head'_, especially if she was having what they called a _'Brittany Moment'_), and _'Torpe'_ which is accident prone in Spanish. Although Melody was an amazing athlete, she was constantly hurt. She'd sprained her ankles and wrists so many times it was a wonder she could still play. Another time, she had gotten a little to into the game while playing soccer and ended up spraining her neck by falling on it. She'd been unconscious for about five minutes, but when she woke the only thing on her mind was the game. The first two things she said after waking up were, "_Did I score?"_ and _"Go big or go home, right Coach?"_ After hearing Melody say that, Santana breathed for what she thought the first time since the incident. Of course the two had their own nicknames for Santana. There was the common shortening of Santana to _'San'_, or even shorter, _'S'_. There were also times, especially when they were kind of mad, but not really mad, they would call her _'Satan'_. Sometimes they called her _'Santa_ _Maria'_ because her full name was Santana Maria Jennifer Lopez (her mom was a little obsessed with J Lo). When they were little they used to call her _'Santa_ _Claus'_, especially at Christmas, but Santana quickly put a stop to that saying _'I am not a fat white dude with a beard.'_ That nickname stopped for a while, but picked up (this time shortened to _'Santa'_) again when Santana started wearing her red Cheerios uniform her freshman year. By her junior year, she had managed to rid herself from that nickname (thankfully they had never called her that in public).

As the final bell rang, Rachel made her way to the choir room with Kurt and Mercedes. The only people there were Mr. Schuester, the Glee Club director and Spanish teacher, and two other students. The two students were Artie Abrams, a kid in a wheel chair, and Tina Cohen-Chang, his girlfriend. They were both sophomores.

"Mr. Schuester? Where is everyone else?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schue recognized the girl from his freshman Spanish I class. "Rachel, right?" she nodded. "Well, Rachel, for now, this is everyone. But I have a feeling that people will be lining up at the door to join soon." He began rehearsals.

After Glee Club practice, Rachel said goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes. She also waved to her two new friends, Artie and Tina before making her way towards the locker rooms and gym area to wait on Santana and Melody. After waiting about five minutes, her sisters (yea, Rachel and Melody considered each other sisters) emerged from the girl's locker room and made their way to Rachel. Santana said that they were gonna wait for Quinn and Brittany to walk to the parking lot, which meant that they were going to wait for Finn and Puck to leave the guy's locker room after football practice. Finn and Puck came out of their locker room about a minute before Quinn and Brittany left the girl's locker room. As the group headed toward the exit for the parking lot, they all heard a yell, followed by splash, a thud, then another yell, saying "Welcome to Glee Club!" Only one person felt the splash and knew what the thud was, which was Rachel. They all looked at Rachel, only to discover the thud was Rachel being pushed against the wall, then looked in the direction the perpetrator had gone. Finn and Puck looked at each other, then ran in that direction, quickly catching up to the football guy, pinning him against the wall. Santana looked at Rachel, then Quinn and Brittany, silently telling them to make sure she was okay before running in the direction that Finn and Puck had gone. When she caught up to the group she discovered the perpetrator was not who she was expecting (she was expecting Karofsky), and saw that it was Eric Daniels, another senior.

"Daniels! Did you not hear what I said during lunch? I said leave my sister alone!" Santana yelled.

"And I was all prepared to until I noticed she signed up for Glee Club." Eric said.

"That doesn't give you any excuse to slushie her and definitely not to push her into a wall!" Santana yelled.

"San!" Brittany and Quinn screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana could swear that in the moment she heard Brittany and Quinn yell her name while she was getting ready to kill the guy who had slushied Rachel, her heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing. Something about the tones of their voices and the situation they were currently in made her know what was about she was about to see. She turned around with her eyes closed. As she slowly opened them, she saw what she was expecting, but that didn't scare her any less. She saw Melody openly crying, Brittany (unsuccessfully) attempting to hold back tears, and Quinn with tears streaming down her face with an extremely worried and extremely angry expression. Then she saw Rachel. Her front covered with slushie, she looked frightened. For a second, Santana hoped, believed that Rachel was ok. At least, until her eyes dropped down for a second and saw a red puddle. She tried to pretend that it was slushie, but it was hard, especially when the front of Rachel's shirt was stained blue. Suddenly, everything that had happened connected in Santana's mind. Santana ran down the hall to her sister, running faster than she had ever run before in her entire life. Even during the soccer game when Melody sprained her neck and was unconscious. At least then, there hadn't been any blood. When Santana reached the group, Quinn gently pulled Rachel off of the wall, revealing an extremely sharp chip in the wall where Rachel had hit her head when she was pushed into the wall. The puddle on the floor at Rachel's feet was slowly enlarging and when Santana took a closer look, most of the puddle was behind Rachel, which worried Santana. She took a look at the back of Rachel's head. What she saw made her want to throw up. There was a lot of blood clogged up at the wound. Melody took off her jacket for Santana to cover the open wound on Rachel's head with. Santana screamed at Puck to call 911. As his friend made the call, Finn punched Eric in the face, causing the boy to grab his nose and scream in pain. After Puck hung up, he and Puck ran over to the girls. Santana was sitting on the ground holding a now unconscious Rachel, sobbing, begging her to wake up. Melody was next to her. Brittany was no longer trying to hide her tears and so was Quinn, who was bending down to brush some hair out was Santana's face. At that moment, Santana broke down, crying for the first time. Quinn pulled the sobbing girl into a hug, as much of a hug as could occur without Santana losing her hold on Rachel. It was enough to make Quinn cry, if she hadn't already been. She'd been friends with Santana since the two of them had been in day care together, and she had only seen the girl cry once, when they were little and Rachel had gotten extremely sick and was in the hospital for weeks and, at one point, the doctors had given up hope completely. But Santana never cried. She just _didn't_. She got angry, mad, furious. She yelled at people and hit them and tormented people who hurt the ones she cared about. But she never _cried_. That wasn't how Santana Lopez did things. To Santana, crying was weak. That was why she never did it. Santana knew she was a lot of things, but weak wasn't one of them. If she started to tear up, she would mentally chastise herself for almost allowing that to happen. But right now, Santana did not appear to care about all that. Not that anyone was going to remind Santana Lopez that she thought crying was weak. Even Eric was not that stupid. She was _**the**_ _Santana Lopez_, after all. When she was done crying, she'd make your life so miserable, you would be bawling and wondering what on Earth had possessed you to say that to her. In the back of her mind, Santana was hoping Eric would say something about it, just to have yet another reason to torment him. Not that the reason in front of wasn't enough. It was definitely enough. Nobody hurts Santana's friends and family and gets away with it. And especially not her sisters. If people thought she was protective over Melody, she was even more protective of Rachel. Thinking about it, she found it quite odd that that's how it was, considering she hid Rachel from most of her friends for fourteen years. Suddenly, Santana could not wait for all this to be over, but not just so that Rachel would be okay. She wanted to have some peace and quiet to figure out what she was going to do to Eric for causing this.

"Tiny! Please wake up! Please just do this one thing for me. If you wake up everything will be fine, I promise. You just have to wake up! Come on, Rach! Please! It will all be over after you wake up! That is all you have to do, baby." Santana cried to her unconscious baby sister. If she was not so scared, Santana would have been shaking with anger. Finn sat down behind his girlfriend with his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders, probably in attempt to make her feel better, even though he knew that was not a possibility right now. Not until Rachel was okay. Finn did notice, however, she did relax very slightly under his touch. So slight that he almost did not notice. Puck sat on Quinn's other side, doing the same. Both guys were trying to appear tough by not crying, but when they made eye contact with each other, they both silently agreed that it was proving to be an impossible task. Puck was the first to break down, quickly followed by Finn. Brittany was on Melody's other side, attempting to hold the girl back from running towards Eric, who was still at the other end of the hall clutching his nose.

"You did this to her! You hurt Rachel!" Melody yelled. Brittany almost lost her hold on the girl, which in turn caused Eric to run. When Melody got angry, you could see where living with Santana her entire life had rubbed off. She was downright terrifying. Some might even say more terrifying than Santana at times. "You coward! There is no point in running! You cannot hide forever!" she yelled, once more attempting to get out of Brittany's hold before giving in and collapsing into the blonde's hug, sobbing.

"The ambulance is on its way, San." Puck said softly while trying to stop crying. The girl simply nodded in response, the only acknowledgement that she'd heard him.

"Tiny. Please. Come on Rach. Wake up." She whispered. She looked at Quinn, who could see the worry in her eyes. Gone was the anger towards Eric. While Quinn knew it would return, she knew that the only thing on Santana's mind was Rachel.

"S! Q! B! I heard screaming and crying, which means pain, which means entertainment for me. I hope I have not missed anything." Coach Sylvester walked towards them. When her eyes saw Rachel, she immediately softened. "Has someone called an ambulance for her?"

Santana nodded.

"Who is this girl?" Sue could see a tiny resemblance between Santana and the girl.

"My sister." Santana whispered. Sue remembered hearing about Santana's warning from lunch.

Sue started to ask who was responsible, when suddenly they heard sirens. "I will go tell them where you are." Sue said, running off to the parking lot. Soon the hallway was filled with paramedics. Santana allowed separation from Rachel long enough for them to put her on the stretcher then she was right back at her side. When they got to the ambulance, they were told only one could ride with her. It was unnecessary to talk about it. Santana was going to be the one riding in the ambulance with Rachel. Quinn would drive Brittany and Melody in her car, Puck (who usually rode in with Quinn and Brittany since they all lived next door to each other) would drive Santana's car, with Finn following in his own car. Right before the paramedics moved to lift the stretcher into the ambulance, Santana thought she saw the small girl move.

"Rachel?" Santana stopped the paramedics and looked at her sister. "Tiny, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand. Come on _estrella_!" Santana suddenly felt a very distinct squeeze. "I "Oh my god…I think…She's…Oh my god…I think….I think she's awake! She squeezed my hand! Munchkin, come on! Rachel, please if you can hear me say something!"

"San?" Rachel was barely able to get it out.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." One of the paramedics said.

Santana nodded. "Rach, baby, we are gonna take you to the doctor now, ok? You will feel better soon, I promise."

Rachel attempted to nod as the paramedics put her into the ambulance.

"We will meet you there, S." Quinn said as Santana got into the ambulance. Santana nodded.

"Thanks Q."

The ride to the hospital was very emotional. While Santana was happy her sister was awake, _alive_, it also meant that she had to feel the pain from the injury, pain she did not have to feel if she was unconscious. She started crying from the pain, which caused Santana to almost cry. But she did not because she wanted to be strong for Rachel. As they took her baby sister into the operating room, Santana crashed into one of the highly uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. She had been sitting all of thirty seconds before she heard her name. She looked up to see Dr. Lopez.

"Robert!"

Her stepfather looked extremely worried as he looked at her clothing. Santana looked down to see her Cheerios uniform covered in blood.

"That is not mine." Santana said.

"Ok. That is a relief, I suppose. But whose is it?" her stepfather asked.

"Rachel's. She's hurt, Robert. Really bad." Santana began to cry again.

Dr. Lopez turned to the nearest nurse. "Page Dr. Leroy Berry. Now. Tell him to come find me ASAP."

A few minutes passed before Santana saw her dad. He did not see her at first, since he was looking at papers.

"Robert, did you need me?" Leroy looked up to see his oldest daughter. "Santana? What happened? Are you alright? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Dad, I am fine. But Rachel is not." Santana began to launch into the whole story, watching her father and step-father's reactions go bounce from worried to angry every five seconds. When she had finished, Robert looked at Leroy. "I will call Mary and tell her to come to the hospital. She can bring Hiram with her. I do not think he should drive after hearing that story. I would not be able to. But he should know why he is being called to the hospital." Leroy was only able to nod before attempting to go to the operating room.

"Leroy, we will just have to wait. It should not be too much longer of a wait." Robert said before asking where Melody was. Santana opened her mouth to tell him that Melody, along with Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn, were on the way to the hospital when the group walked in, along with something _nobody _expected. Sue Sylvester entered the hospital clearly still worried. Will Schuester, the Glee Club coach soon followed. They both immediately asked about Rachel and her condition. Sue informed the group that Eric was found and was being dealt with by both the principal _and _the police. That piece of information really shocked everyone. Robert checked on Melody, said hello to the others, before excusing himself to call his wife. Shortly after, he came back.

"Mary and Hiram are on their way." He said. Everyone sat down to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

She was going to be okay.

The doctor that delivered the news said quite a bit after that, but those five words were all that Santana heard. Then she realized the doctor was looking right at her.

"She specifically asked for you, Santana." The doctor, who she had known for awhile since both her dad and stepdad worked at the hospital. Santana got up and followed the doctor down a hallway to a room. As soon as she entered, she smiled as she saw Rachel's face light up.

"Hey Tiny." She whispered.

"Hi San." The smaller girl said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My head really hurts though." Rachel admitted.

Santana laughed. "That's kind of to be expected Rach."

Rachel looked away.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Santana asked

"San, why…I mean, how come…Santana, why did Eric push me?" Rachel looked back at her sister.

"Nothing, Rachel. He didn't have a legitimate reason. It was stupid." Santana said.

"What did he say when you asked? And don't say you didn't ask him, because I know you did, because I know you, S." Rachel replied

"Because….he said it was because you joined Glee Club."

"But you don't believe him." Rachel said.

"Rachel, how many other people are in Glee Club with you?" Santana asked.

"Four. Why?"

"Eric didn't go after the other four. He went after you. And _you_ happen to be _my_ little sister. And _I_ happen to have made an announcement at lunch telling people _not_ to mess with you. Oh my god. This is all my fault! Rachel, I am so sorry. You must totally hate me for this."

"What? San, this isn't your fault!"

"Rachel, Eric doesn't exactly like being told he can't do something, so naturally he automatically thinks, 'I'm gonna do the opposite of what's being said.'" Santana replied.

"San. Santana listen to me!" Rachel yelled. Shocked, Santana quieted down. "San, this is _not_ your fault and I _don't_ hate you. I could never hate you." Rachel said.

Santana calmed down a bit, at least until Rachel said, "What do you think would have happened?"

"I think that you probably would have gotten slushied tomorrow for Glee Club. If I hadn't gone and said anything at lunch, it probably would have ended at the slushies. But I don't think anyone else is going to try anything, and especially not that extreme. Remember, I have Puck on my side. Oh and by the way, don't expect to be left alone at school anytime soon. Melody's already talking schedule change." Santana said, not caring about Rachel's protests.

The next day, Rachel was released from the hospital in the morning, but decided to skip school to rest. Santana thought about how to protect Rachel until she thought of the perfect idea. She quickly rounded up Finn, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck, along with a couple other senior football players, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. They were two of Santana's good friends. She also asked Melody and her friend Sam Evans, another freshman, if they wanted in. After she had that group assembled, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all walked into the Spanish classroom.

"Mr. Schuester?" Santana said. The teacher looked up.

"Hi girls. Santana, how's Rachel doing?" he asked.

"She's out of the hospital. She's spending the day resting. For Rachel, that means watching re-runs of American Idol and belting out whatever song is being covered at the moment, sometimes claiming that she could do so much better, if only she was old enough." Santana smiled at the thought, knowing that there was an extremely high possiblitly that that exact scenario was occurring in the Berry household at that moment.

"That's good. Did you come to pick up her assignment? Its not that large, since its only the second day of school…" the teacher trailed off.

"Actually, no I didn't. But I guess I could since I'm here." Santana got momentarily distracted as she made a mental note to find out Rachel's schedule and get her homework. Then she got back to business.

"Mr. Schue, I have a list of students who wish to join Glee Club, myself included." Santana blurted out.

"Santana, every year you deface the sign up sheet for Glee Club."

"It's to protect Rachel. If one of us, me, Britt, Quinn, Finn, or Puck, is around Rachel at all times, she'll be safer. I'd prefer it to be me, but I know that I can't surround her 24/7, so I can live with one of my friends." Santana said, handing him the list. He looked at it. This would take them from having five members to having _fourteen. _The head cheerleader interrupted his thoughts.

"We're willing to audition." Santana said.

"Tell you what. You guys come to Glee Club tomorrow afternoon. We aren't having it today, because Kurt and Mercedes want to visit Rachel and I can't do anything with two people." The teacher said.

The girls nodded.

"Mr. Schue, can you like, not say anything about this to anyone? Especially not Rachel." Santana requested.

The teacher nodded. The cheerleaders left the room and informed everyone about what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, as Rachel is eating breakfast, there is a knock on the front door. Confused, she walks to the door to see Santana and Melody on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asks them.

"We are taking you to school. Are you ready?" Santana asks. After Rachel finishes eating, the three head to school. When they arrive, they find Puck, Quinn, Brittany, and Finn waiting for them at the entrance. Rachel was not alone at any point in the day. Someone was always with her. In between classes, she had Mercedes, Melody, and Kurt beside her. At lunch she had not only those three, but also, to everyone else's surprise, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Brittany as well. Even on the way to Glee Club, Kurt and Mercedes were with her. She walked in to see that Artie, Tina, and Mr. Schuester were already in there. She had not seen Mr. Schue, because during her class he was at a doctor's appointment.

"Rachel, it is so good to have you back. How are you feeling?" the teacher asked. They talked for a minute, then the trio went to join their club mates in the chairs.

"Ok guys. Today we are going to start working on some songs I think you all are familiar with. It is -" the teacher's words were cut off by a group entering the room. Rachel blinked a few times to make sure she was not dreaming. She wasn't. Santana and her friends were in the choir room.

"San, you know this is the choir room, right?" Rachel couldn't resist.

Santana glared at Rachel. "Yes, Rachel. I am fully aware of what room I am in. Now, shut it, midget." Rachel hated being called that, so Santana only reserved that for when she wanted to annoy Rachel. Santana smirked at the glare she received from Rachel.

"What are you guys doing here, Santana?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schuester spoke up. "These guys have decided to join Glee Club. So let's welcome our new members, _politely and with open minds_." He said, directing that last part at Rachel.

Santana, still in 'brat' mode, decided to open her mouth. "Yea, Rach. Polite, open minds." She said, smirking at her sister.

"Santana." The teacher warningly reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue."

"Okay guys let's get to work, we have a lot to do today." The teacher gestured for the new additions to sit down. Santana sat down at the back with Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn.

"Mr. Schue? What songs were you telling us about?" Rachel asked.

"Thank you for reminding me Rachel. Okay, so as I was saying, we are going to do a set of songs I think you guys may be familiar with." Mr. Schue said.

"What songs?" Santana asked. She was surprised that she was actually interested in finding out. She thought she would have already been bored to tears.

Mr. Schue smiled at the cheerleader. "How many of you girls like Justin Bieber?" he managed to get squeals from all of the girls.

"Mr. Schue? We have to do Justin Bieber? Are you trying to get us to leave or something?" Puck asked, earning a hit from both Quinn and Santana.

"Don't worry, Puck. I do not think you will regret singing Bieber." Mr. Schuester said.

"Seriously dude. Bieber is like a chick magnet. I gave Santana his CD and…OW! Santana!" Finn was cut off by his girlfriend hitting _him._

"Anyway, we are also going to do a couple of Jennifer Lopez songs and, for the guys, some Cee Lo Green, Usher, and Michael Jackson." The teacher continued. Every single student looked excited. Rachel looked up to the back row to see a smile on Santana's face.

"Okay, we need to choose what songs from each artist we are going to do. I think we are going to try to have a show in about two months."

"We definitely need to do _Baby_." Rachel said.

"Also, we should do _Somebody to Love_ and _Never Say Never_. That song is really inspirational." Artie said.

"Okay, so we have Bieber taken care of. What about J-Lo?"

Mercedes spoke up. "What about _Love Don't Cost A Thing_? Or _Jenny from the Block_ or _Get Right_?"

The teacher smiled. "Excellent, Mercedes. Who wants to sing Jennifer Lopez, by the way?"

Tentatively, Santana raised her hand. "I would, Mr. Schue."

The teacher looked surprised. "Fantastic, Santana. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Mercedes, who had known Santana for most of her life, grinned. "How about this? I will allow Ms. Head Cheerleader to sing J-Lo, if we can make some of Bieber singable for girls and I get a solo."

Mr. Schue smiled. "Deal, Mercedes. We will work on that. Santana, congratulations. You will be singing the lead on the three J-Lo songs at our first show."

Rachel looked up at Santana. Quickly she pulled out her phone and sent a text. Santana's vibrated shortly after and she read the message.

_Since when do you sing outside of your house?_ _– Rachel._

_Since now. Why? Do you have an issue with that? – Santana._

_No, not really. But you just joined today and you already have three solos? – R_

_You haven't exactly been in the club long, either. – S_

_I don't want to get in another fight, San. – R_

_Who's fighting, Rach? – S_

_OMG! Santana! – R_

_OMG! Rachel! – S_

_Do you even know what I'm saying OMG about? – R_

_Not really, no. I figured you'd tell me. – S_

_Never mind. It's not important Congrats on your solos. – R_

Santana looked at that last message, then looked at Rachel. Rachel was visibly upset that Santana had never sung outside of her bedroom, yet managed to score three leading solos while Rachel got a few words in _Baby _and _Never Say Never_. She sighed.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Santana?" 

"I would like to give up my solos." Santana sighed.

"What? Why? I thought you were excited them."

"I was. I was really excited about them. But, uh, you should give them to Rachel or somebody else." Santana looked down. Hearing her name thrown into the conversation, Rachel looked up at Santana.

"Well, okay. Rachel, if you want them, the solos are yours." 

"What? No. San, you cannot do that." Rachel stood up in front. "Mr. Schue, I do not want them. And neither does anyone else." Rachel shot everyone a glare that would have made Sue Sylvester scared. Santana did not know a glare like that could come out of her baby sister's eyes.

Mr. Schue, who had not seen the glare, smiled. "We could have a "diva-off." Rachel turned around, glare still in tact.

"There's no need Mr. Schue. Santana is singing the songs." Rachel turned around to sit down.

Mr. Schue, looking a bit scared, cleared his throat. "Okay…now that that is settled. Let's get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, they had their set list for the concert that was to be held in about two and a half months. The group had decided to add a lot more songs. Everyone would be singing quite a bit. They were going to split the songs up into three "acts", though they hadn't decided how yet. They would be performing:

_Love Don't Cost A Thing_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana)

_Jenny From the Block_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana)

_Get Right_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana)

_Valerie _by Amy Winehouse (performed by Santana)

_River Deep, Mountain High _by Ike and Tina Turner (performed by Santana and Mercedes)

_The Boy Is Mine _by Brandy and Monica (performed by Santana and Mercedes)

_Baby _by Justin Bieber (performed by Mercedes and Melody with Artie rapping)

_Somebody to Love _by Justin Bieber (performed by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany)

_Never Say Never_ by Justin Bieber (performed by Brittany and Melody with Artie rapping)

_Confessions, Part I_ by Usher (performed by Finn, Puck, and Artie)

_Confessions, Part II_ by Usher (performed by Finn, Puck, and Artie)

_OMG_ by Usher (performed by Artie and Puck)

_Beat It_ by Michael Jackson (performed by Sam, Artie and Finn)

_Black or White_ by Michael Jackson (performed by Artie)

_You Are Not Alone _by Michael Jackson (performed by Mike, Matt, Artie, and Sam)

_Forget You _by Cee Lo Green (performed by Sam, Mercedes, and Artie)

_Toxic_ by Britney Spears (performed by Brittany, Santana, and Puck)

_What It Feels Like For a Girl _by Madonna (performed by Artie, Puck, and Finn)

_Me Against the Music _by Britney Spears and Madonna (performed by Brittany and Santana)

_Express Yourself _by Madonna (performed by Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn)

_Tik Tok _by Ke$ha (performed by Brittany)

_Blame It (On the Alcohol) _ by Jamie Foxx (performed by Mercedes, Artie, Santana, and Puck)

_Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey (performed by Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Santana, and Puck)

Santana was still upset about how Rachel would not take her solos. She knew how much Rachel had wanted a solo. Suddenly she thought of something.

FLASHBACK:

_When Santana was about 13, she and Rachel were sitting in Santana's living room watching MTV. One of Santana's favorite songs came on and she began singing along._

"_San, you have a pretty voice." A nine year old Rachel commented._

_Santana smiled. "Thanks Rach. But yours is way better." It was true. Rachel was only nine and had already won several singing competitions._

_Rachel shook her head. "Yours is pretty. I think it would go great with my voice. That would sound really cool. Someday, you and I are going to sing a duet together. Okay?"_

"_Rachel, we can sing one right now, if you want." Santana said._

_Again, Rachel shook her head. "No. I mean, in front of a crowd."_

_Santana just raised her eyebrows and turned her head back to the T.V._

END FLASHBACK

That was it. Rachel had never forgotten that day. She brought it up multiple times over the summer. Santana had seen how hurt she'd been when she saw that Santana and Mercedes were singing two duets together. Santana found Mr. Schue and asked if they could add a couple more songs and make them a duet between her and Rachel. The teacher happily obliged. He made the announcement at rehearsal, along with a little surprise.

"Okay guys, as per request of Santana, we are going to be adding four more duets." He announced.

Santana was shocked. She had only meant two. "Four?"

"Yep." The teacher smiled.

"Who's going to sing them?" Rachel asked.

"I'm glad that _you _asked that Rachel. Santana asked that the two of you sing them together. She said it was important to her."

Rachel turned around. "Really?"

Santana smiled. "Of course, Rach."

"One more thing. After Santana asked me about the duets, I got to thinking. Everyone in here has at least one solo except for Rachel. Rachel, I am extremely sorry about that. I didn't intend for that to happen."

"Its ok Mr. Schue."

"No, Rachel its not. To make up for that, and I hope no one has a problem with this, but how would you like the lead on two new songs?" he smiled.

Rachel looked at Santana. "Did you put him up to this?" 

"I had no idea this was happening." Santana said.

"Rachel, I came up with this one on my own. How about those solos?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't want to take from anyone else." Rachel said.

"Berry, if you don't take those solos, I will slushie you everyday until the show." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! And then someone may do something else! Like…slushie you!" Brittany said.

"Britt, I love you, but don't help." Quinn said.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "Rachel. Take them. No one is going to be mad at you. We're gonna be happy for you."

Rachel nodded. "I'll take them Mr. Schue."

The teacher smiled.

So now they were performing:

_Love Don't Cost A Thing_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana)

_Jenny From the Block_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana)

_Get Right_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana)

_Valerie _by Amy Winehouse (performed by Santana)

_River Deep, Mountain High _by Ike and Tina Turner (performed by Santana and Mercedes)

_The Boy Is Mine _by Brandy and Monica (performed by Santana and Mercedes)

_Baby _by Justin Bieber (performed by Mercedes and Melody with Artie rapping)

_Somebody to Love _by Justin Bieber (performed by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany)

_Never Say Never_ by Justin Bieber (performed by Brittany and Melody with Artie rapping)

_Confessions, Part I_ by Usher (performed by Finn, Puck, and Artie)

_Confessions, Part II_ by Usher (performed by Finn, Puck, and Artie)

_OMG_ by Usher (performed by Artie and Puck)

_Beat It_ by Michael Jackson (performed by Sam, Artie and Finn)

_Black or White_ by Michael Jackson (performed by Artie)

_You Are Not Alone _by Michael Jackson (performed by Mike, Matt, Artie, and Sam)

_Stronger_ by Britney Spears (performed by Artie and Puck)

_Forget You _by Cee Lo Green (performed by Sam, Mercedes, and Artie)

_Toxic_ by Britney Spears (performed by Brittany, Santana, and Puck)

_What It Feels Like For a Girl _by Madonna (performed by Artie, Puck, and Finn)

_Me Against the Music _by Britney Spears and Madonna (performed by Brittany and Santana)

_Express Yourself _by Madonna (performed by Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn)

_Tik Tok _by Ke$ha (performed by Brittany)

_Blame It (On the Alcohol) _ by Jamie Foxx (performed by Mercedes, Artie, Santana, and Puck)

_Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey (performed by Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Santana, and Puck)

_Take Me or Leave Me _from RENT (performed by Santana and Rachel)

_Louboutins_ by Jennifer Lopez (performed by Santana and Rachel)

_Taking Chances_ by Celine Dion (performed by Santana and Rachel)

_Take A Bow _by Rihanna (performed by Santana and Rachel)

_The Only Exception _by Paramore (performed by Rachel).

_Baby One More Time _by Britney Spears (performed by Rachel)

Santana loved the excited smile that had found its way onto Rachel's face. The end of school bell rang and Santana, Melody, and Rachel headed to Santana's car. Santana and Melody did not have practice after school. Coach Sylvester had to go to her mandatory anger management class and the soccer coach was out that day, so the three went to Rachel's house, because Melody and Santana were staying there while their parents were on vacation. Rachel had a room in the Lopez house and Santana and Melody each had rooms in the Berry house, for these exact reasons. And sometimes they would randomly decided to stay at the other house. They were all sitting in the Berry's living room when there was a knock at the door. Santana got up to get it. When she opened it, she saw a woman.

"Um…hi? Can I help you?" Santana said.

"Hi, is this the Berry residence? Hiram and Leroy Berry?" the woman asked.

"Yes…are you looking for them?"

"No. I'm looking for their daughter." The woman said.

"Oh. I'm their daughter." Santana said, surprised.

"You're Rachel?"

"No. Santana. What do you want with Rachel?" Santana asked, getting protective. Upon, hearing her name, Rachel came into the hallway.

"San? What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. Go back into the living room." Santana said. When she did, Santana asked, "What do you want with Rachel?"

"I'm her mother."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry. You're her what?" Santana asked, shocked.

"Her mother. When Hiram and Leroy wanted a baby, they used me as a surrogate mother. I carried her for nine months and I gave birth to her. I saw her for about thirty seconds before the doctors gave her to Hiram and Leroy." The woman said.

"Okay, while that story is both touching and kind of, well actually extremely creepy, I have a hard time believing you. I mean, you have not even told me your name yet." Santana replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Shelby. Shelby Corcoran."

"And you think that you are Rachel's mother." Santana said.

"I know I am Rachel's mother." Shelby replied.

"Like I said, forgive me if I don't believe you." Santana countered.

"Look Santana, just now was the first time I have seen Rachel since the day she was born."

"How do you know that was Rachel?" Santana asked. When Shelby did not answer, the girl continued. "Do you have any kids?"

"Besides Rachel," (Santana just rolled her eyes at that part), "I have another child, a daughter. I was unaware that I was pregnant with her when I signed onto the job with Leroy and Hiram. By the time I found out, I had already gotten pregnant with Rachel." Shelby said.

"Did you bring her with you?" Santana asked.

"No. I had to give her up for adoption. I could not afford to keep her and even if I could, it would have been too hard to keep one without being able to keep the other." Shelby explained.

Santana just nodded.

"She is living somewhere here in Lima, though. She got adopted by a nice couple. I do not know what part of town that she lives in, but they send me pictures, as do Leroy and Hiram. Which is how I knew that that was Rachel who came into the hallway." Shelby said.

"So you just decided to come to our house and creep on my sister." Santana said.

"I came to see my daughter."

"Well, I hope you can understand when I say that I cannot let that happen. At least not until I talk to my dad and step-dad. I will not let you into this house and I will not let you anywhere near Rachel."

This time it was Melody who came into the room, with Rachel closely behind. "S, _what_ is going on?"

Shelby's expressionless face went to shock in a matter of seconds. "Melody."

"Okay, how do you know her name?" Santana demanded, instinctively stepping between Shelby and the hallway.

"She is my other daughter. The one that I told you about."

Santana's eyes went wide, as did both Rachel's and Melody's. "Ok, I think it is time for you to leave." Santana said.

"Wait. I just want to talk to my daughters." Shelby protested.

"Goodbye." Santana closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea, Tiny. But I think our parents have some explaining to do." Santana said. She quickly got her cell phone and called her dad.

"Dad, you need to come home right now."

"Santana? Is everything okay?" Leroy said.

"Not really. Can you please come home? Now? We need to talk. I'm about to call Hiram." Santana pleaded.

"Yea, my shift just ended. I'm on my way."

Santana hung up and called her step-father, virtually having the same conversation. When the two men got home, they were immediately sat down by the three girls.

"Girls, what is going on?" Leroy asked, looking pointedly at Santana, since she was the oldest.

"Dad, when we got home from school a woman came by. She said her name was Shelby Corcoran." Santana began, looking at her dads faces for a reaction before continuing. She thought she saw a flinch in Hiram's face, but continued anyway. "She said she was Rachel's mom."

"Santana, it is true. Shelby is Rachel's mom. But you knew we used a surrogate. Why are you acting so surprised?" Leroy told his daughter.

"Because when a strange woman comes around looking for my sister, I get kind of freaked out. Not to mention she sounded like she was stalking Rachel and then revealed she is also Melody's mom. And do _not_ act like you didn't know because they have the same birthday. I just never really thought about it before, but now it makes sense. They are like some sort of twins. Is that even possible? To be _half_-sisters _and _twins?" Santana asked.

"Oh my god. We're actually sisters." Rachel said to Melody.

"We've always called each other sisters." Melody replied.

"Yeah, but we are actually blood related." Rachel said.

"Okay, first, yes it is possible for that to occur." Leroy said.

"And we still don't get why you're upset." Hiram added.

"You never told us you knew who Melody's mother was." Santana exclaimed.

"It wasn't our place to tell you. _We_ didn't adopt Melody. Robert and Mary did. While she is very much considered to be family and is welcome here any time, Melody is not our child, even if she is the adoptive sister of one of my daughters and the half-sister of my other one. If your mom and Robert wanted you to know who Melody's parents were, they would have told you. I guess they figured, she wasn't being kept from her sister. Rachel and Mel were raised together, San. She grew up with parents, who love her as if she was biologically theirs." Leroy explained. "Rachel, Mel, what do you feel about this?"

The two girls looked at each other. Rachel spoke first. "Dad, Daddy, this is all happening so fast. I'm just really confused right now." Melody nodded in agreement.

"Hold on. What did you do when Shelby came to the door?" Hiram interrupted.

"I asked her who she was and then after she creeped me out, I kicked her out. Then I called you guys." Santana said. In the background, they heard a doorbell. "Sorry. I kind of order pizza before you guys got here."

Leroy laughed. "I'll get it." He went to open the door. "Shelby."

"Leroy. I want to see Rachel and Melody."

"Shelby, now is not really a good time." Hiram explained. "Just give them a few days to get used to it."

Back in the other room, Rachel and Melody looked nervous as they heard the conversation that was occurring. Santana looked at them. "Do you guys want to see her?"

Melody shook her head. "No. Can you make her leave San?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded and stood up. She walked into the hallway. "You need to leave."

"Santana. Be nice." Leroy scolded.

"No way. They don't want her here. Rachel asked me to get her to leave. So that's what I'm going to do." Santana responded, making a mental note to apologize later for being rude to her father.

"You can't keep me from my daughters forever." Shelby countered.

"No, but I can for now. So I'm going to say what I said earlier. I won't let you talk to them and I won't let you near them. I think you should leave. As in, now." Santana said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with my story "The Lopez-Berry Family," What do you guys think? Leave me a comment and let me know. 4

Also, if you guys could check out my other story that would be awesome. I have another Santana/Rachel one that is called the Pezberry secret it is fairly new. I either uploaded it yesterday (2/25/11) or (2/26/11). Thanks. Also comment on that one too. Let me know if you like it.

Thanks, ocfanatic2013


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Saturday, there was a knock on the door. Santana, who was in the kitchen eating dinner, went to answer the door. She rolled her eyes when she looked out the window and saw who was there.

"I thought I told you to leave them alone." Santana greeted Shelby.

"Santana, I need to talk to you." Shelby requested.

"You aree in luck. Mel and Rach are out with my dad and step-father. What do you want?" Santana asked.

"May I please come in? I think you should sit down." Shelby said.

Santana hesitated before agreeing and leading the woman into the living room.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" Santana asked.

"I, uh….I am not…I mean, when I said that I was…." Shelby trailed off.

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"I am not Melody's mother." Shelby admitted.

"Wait. What?" Santana exclaimed.

"I lied when I said I was Melody's mother."

"Why would you do that? Do you even know what that is going to do to her? It is going to kill her!" Santana yelled. "What next? Are you going to say that you are not Rachel's mother either?"

"No, I am definitely Rachel's mom." Shelby said.

"I only believe you because my father told me that you are Rachel's mom. But I cannot believe that you lied about being Melody's. That is just sick." Santana said.

"I am sorry." 

"Why did you do it?" Santana asked.

"I do not really know. I guess I saw Melody and thought about the other daughter I had. She died two days after birth."

"Well, I still do not get why you had to tell Melody you were her mom." Santana said.

"I do no know." 

"Well, now you have to tell Melody that you _aren't_ her mom." Santana said.

"Oh no. No, I cannot do that Santana."

"Well then, who do you expect to tell her?" Santana asked.

Shelby looked at Santana.

"You want _me_ to do it? You want me to crush my little sister's spirits? The girl thinks she just met her birth mom. And you want _me _to break her heart. Uh-uh. No way." Santana said.

"I thought you might say that. So I wrote this letter. Can you please give it to Melody for me? I wrote one for Rachel, explaining why I cannot see her anymore. It would not be fair to Melody. There is also one for you dads." Shelby handed over the letters to Santana.

"Well, I would not worry about Rachel. After hearing what you did to Mel, I do not think she will want anything to do with you either." Santana said.

Shelby got up to leave. Santana closed the door behind her. Suddenly, she screamed in frustration.

Later when her sisters and dads came home, she pulled the two men into the living room.

"Dad? Hiram? I have something to tell you." Santana began.

"What's up sweetie?" Leroy asked.

"Shelby came by while you guys were gone. She told me something interesting."

"What's that?" Hiram asked. Santana handed him the letter Shelby gave her for them. He frowned as he read the letter, than handed it to Leroy, who had the same experience reading it.

"That is insane. How could she do that?"

"I do not know. But she wants _me _to tell Melody. I do not know if I can do that." Santana said.

"It is not going to be easy coming from anyone, San. But I think Melody would rather hear it from you than anyone else." Leroy told his daughter.

"She is going to hate me Dad."

"No she will not. She may act like it at first, but she is going to mad at Shelby and hurting. You are going to the first person in her radar. So yea, she may take it out on you at first, but she will realize that you're not to blame and you were trying to protect her." Leroy said.

"I should go ahead and get it over with, huh?" Santana said.

"Yea, probably."

Santana went upstairs and went to Rachel's room. "Hey Mel? Can I talk to for a sec? In your room?" 

"Yea, sure." Melody followed the older girl. "What's up San?"

"Melody, there is not an easy way to say this but…well, Shelby came by earlier. She, uh, she told me something that might interest you. Or upset you."

"What's that?" Melody asked.

"She is not your mom, Mel."

"What?"

"She is not your mom." Santana repeated.

"What? That is not true. You are lying."

"Why would I make that up?"

"Because you do not like Shelby. You made that very clear. I finally meet my birth mom and you try to ruin everything!" Melody exclaimed.

Santana handed Melody the letter.'

"What is this?"

"It is from Shelby." Santana said.

Melody read the letter. Suddenly, she burst into tears. As Santana tried to hug her, she pushed away.

"Get off of me! You forced her to write this. I do not know how, but you did. I hate you, Santana! You are the worst sister ever! I am so happy that you are not _actually_ my sister. I feel bad for Rachel. She has to share the same DNA with you! At least it is only half of the same DNA, otherwise she would be really screwed!"

"Melody!" Santana said.

"Get out! I hate you! Get out!" Melody pushed Santana out of the room and slammed the door.

Santana almost started crying but turned around at Rachel's voice.

"What's up Rach?"

"What happened?" the smaller girl asked.

"I have something to tell you. Sit down." Santana motioned towards Rachel's room.

"What's up San?" Rachel asked again.

Santana decided to start with the letter this time. She handed the piece of paper to Rachel.

"So, Shelby lied to Melody. And now she cannot ever see me?" Rachel commented.

"Yea." Santana said.

Rachel nodded and was quiet for a few moments.

"You okay Rachel?"

Rachel nodded again. "I guess it is a good thing I did not want to see her ever again." The girl tried to put up a front, but it was hard to mask the tears that were threatening to spill. Santana pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry Rachel. If I could, I would go back and time and just kick her out in the beginning. Then none of this would have happened."

"It is okay San. It is not your fault." Rachel said.

Suddenly they hear the unmistakable sound of a slamming door, and from the worried sounds of their fathers' voices, the front door. The two ran over to the window, only to see Melody sprinting down the yard. Santana opened the window. "Mel!" Melody didn't turn around. By now she was in the street.

"Melody!" Rachel yelled. Only at Rachel's voice did the athlete turn around.

"What Rachel?" she yelled, stopping in the middle of the street. Rachel opened her mouth to tell her to come back inside when they saw headlights light up the street, and Melody's body. Suddenly they heard a horn honking.

"Melody!" Rachel and Santana exclaimed in fear. Melody turned her head, only to see a car speeding down the street. That was the last thing she saw before it hit her.

"Melody!" the sisters screamed again. They ran down the stairs.

"What is all the yelling about?" Leroy asked his daughters.

"Melody! She just got hit by a car!" Rachel watched as the color drained out of both of her fathers' faces. The four sprinted out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana, Rachel, Leroy, and Hiram sprinted out the front door, across the front lawn, and into the street. They did not come to a stop until they were at Melody's body. Santana was frozen with fear. Rachel looked around at her surroundings and looked at Santana blankly for a few moments. She wasn't really registering anything that was happening. All she knew was that Santana needed her right then. She walked over and pulled her sister into her arms. It was semi-difficult, considering the height differences between the girls, but Rachel made it work. Neither girl heard Leroy tell Hiram to call the ambulance. Suddenly, Santana screamed at her father. "Dad, do something! You're a doctor, why can't you do something?" Leroy, who was doing everything he could, considering he had no equipment, looked at his oldest daughter. "San, I am doing everything I can. Calm down!" Hiram ran back out the house.

"The ambulance is on its way, guys." Hiram said. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "So, so far this has not been a good semester for the Lopez-Berry clan, huh?"

"You think this is funny?" Santana yelled. She was cut off by the sounds of sirens and the glow of red and blue lights. She quickly ushered Rachel out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. She tried to go back, but Rachel pulled her back. "San, there's nothing you can do right now." Santana nodded and allowed Rachel to hold her. She refused to go back into the house, so Rachel settled for sitting on the front lawn. After sitting for about five minutes in silence, Santana opened her mouth.

"You know, Rachel, when you got hurt on the first day of school, I didn't think I could ever get that scared again. Don't take this the wrong way, but even after that incident, I've never been this scared."

"I understand, S." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I love you and Mel more than anything. And yes, I will always love you a little more because we are biological sisters and Mel and I are just legal sisters-" Santana was interrupted.

"I don't want you to love me more." Rachel said.

"Rachel-"

"San, we are both your sisters. It doesn't matter which one of us you are actually related to. Blood and DNA doesn't define who your family is. Who loves you, who spends time with you, who will do anything for you, that's what defines your family. By that definition, Melody is as much of your sister as I am." Rachel said.

Santana smiled down at her sister. "Thanks, Rach. You're the best."

Rachel smiled back. "Don't you forget it."

Santana looked up. "I won't."

The two were silence for a moment, until Santana spoke. "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?" 

"What were talking about a moment ago? I kind of forgot." Santana grinned.

"Watch it, Lopez." Rachel said. Santana nudged her sister with her shoulder and they watched as Melody was loaded into the ambulance. Leroy followed and Hiram walked over to the girls.

"Girls, we're heading to the hospital. Let's go." The three walked to the car and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Melody was fine, with a few broken bones. Santana's mother and stepfather quickly came back to Lima after Santana's father called them. After giving Melody about three days to rest, Santana's mother asked Santana to join them in Melody's hospital room.

"Girls, the trip we went on was not a vacation." Her mom began.

"What was it?" Santana asked. She tried to look at Melody, but the younger girl was avoiding her gaze. Melody had not spoken to Santana and Santana had not been brave enough to visit her alone.

"We were house hunting. I have accepted a job down in Austin, Texas. We were about to close a deal when we got the call." Robert said.

"Wait. We are moving? But, Mom, it is my senior year!" Santana said.

"We realize that Santana. That is why you will be moving in permanently with your father, Hiram, and your sister." She replied.

"What about me?" Melody spoke up.

"Mel, we are giving you the choice. We know you were excited to make the soccer team, so if you would like to stay in Lima and live with Leroy, Hiram, Rachel, and Santana, you may. But you may also move to Texas with us." Robert said.

"I want to move with you guys." Melody said.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you do not you want to think about this?" Robert said.

"I cannot stay in Lima. There is to great of a chance that I will see Shelby. Besides, with my leg, soccer is over for me." Melody said.

"What about your sister? Wouldn't you like to be with Santana?" Mrs. Lopez said.

Melody still refused to look at Santana. "Not really."

Santana felt her heart break. "When…when are you guys moving?"

Her parents exchanged a look.

"This weekend. Oh, by the way, Mel you can leave the hospital today." Robert said. Soon, the four were on their way home.

That night, Santana walked into Melody's room. "Hey Mel?"

"What do you want Santana?"

"I think we need to talk." Santana said.

"Honestly, Santana, I really have no interest in talking to you."

Santana didn't leave. "No. You are moving halfway across the country in less than three days. We are _going_ to talk. And your leg is broken so you cannot leave this time."

"Fine. Say what you have to say and then leave." Melody said.

"I do not get why you are so mad at me! It is not like I am the one who lied to you!" Santana said.

Melody sighed. "San, I do not want to talk about this." 

"Yeah well guess what. Right now, I do not really care. All your life, I have put your wants and your needs first, but this time, things are going my way. We are _going_ to talk about this!" Santana yelled.

"Well, maybe I cannot talk about it!" Melody yelled back.

Santana's parents came in. "What is going on in here?" Robert asked.

"I am trying to have an adult conversation with Melody and she is acting like a five year old!" Santana said.

"What are you trying to talk about?" her mother asked.

"Nothing. It is not important." Melody said.

"Do not listen to her. It is extremely important. It is something I would like to clear up before she leaves." Santana said. "I want to talk about what happened before the accident."

"What happened? We know about Shelby, but what happened between you two?" Robert dared to ask.

Santana sighed. "When I told Mel about Shelby, she freaked out and claimed I forced Shelby to write the letter. Then she told me that she hated me and she was glad that we are not blood related. That is when she ran out of the house." Santana said.

"Mel, is that true?"

"Maybe." Melody quietly said.

"Valerie Melodia, you cannot blame that on your sister." Robert said.

"And I think you know that, sweetheart." Her mother said.

"I needed someone to blame." Melody said. "Santana was there."

"Mel, what you said really hurt me. And when I saw you get hit by that car, I thought you were dead. I thought that I was never going to be able to get all this cleared up. Then you said you wanted to leave. I need to make things right between us." Santana said. "You and Rachel are the most important things to me, and the fact that I have come close to losing both of you in less than a week scares me."

"San, I am sorry. I should not have blamed you." Santana walked over and gave her sister a hug.

"It is okay, Mel." Melody and Santana started crying.

"Sweetie, do you still want to move with us?" Robert asked.

Melody nodded. "I need to get out of here. San, cheerleading is your way out of Lima. Soccer was mine. Now that is ruined. If I do not go with them, I may never get out of this cow town. It is my only chance."

Santana hugged her sister closer. "Oh _mi hermana_, that is so not true. Even though you may never again be up to that level in soccer, you are going to amount to so much in life. You are so much more determined than most of the people in this town. Lima could not hold you here, because it would not be fair to you. You have so much to offer and the world needs a chance to see that."

Melody only looked at Santana.

"Sweetie, you are an amazing person. You were never destined to stay in this city or even the state. You are meant to go out and help people. And if moving to Texas helps you do that, then I am not going to make you feel guilty about leaving. I want you to succeed." Santana continued.

"We are having you enrolled in one of the best private schools in the country." Robert interjected. "Almost all of their students get accepted into Ivy League Schools."

"See, Mel? That could be you. Going to an Ivy League? If you stay in Lima, that would most likely not happen. And _I'm_ not going to an Ivy League School, so this way, at least one of their children broke the bank!" Santana tried to joke.

Robert's face drained of color. "Maybe you shouldn't go there." He joked. They all laughed.

"San, you could go to an Ivy League if you wanted." Melody said.

Santana shook her head. "Its too late for me to make _that_ big of a change in my study habits. But its not too late for you. I think you should go."

"But I won't get to see you." Melody said.

"Melody, you can visit during Spring Break. And we were planning on coming back for Christmas." Her mother said.

Melody nodded. "O…okay. I'll go." She hugged her big sister closer to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel excitedly ran through her house as Santana, Robert, Mary, Leroy, and Hiram moved her stuff in. Melody was sitting on the couch, watching Rachel with an amused face.

"Rachel, will you please calm down?" Santana requested.

"I am sorry, San! I am just so excited that you are moving in here. I mean, I am sad that you guys are moving all the way to Texas, but I am really excited that I get to live with Santana." Rachel said.

Everyone laughed at Rachel's rambling. Santana smiled.

"Well, that is sweet and all, but you could try helping instead of running around like a child in a candy store." Santana said.

"Yea. You are right. Sorry. I am just really excited." Rachel said.

Santana laughed.

"Yea. You said that Tiny. Just come over here and help already." Santana said.

Rachel nodded and went to help Santana and the adults move Santana's stuff. After they were all done, they all ate lunch together. After that, it was time for Robert, Mary, and Melody to head out to the airport. Rachel, Leroy, and Hiram left the room to give them all some privacy.

"Santana, you take care of yourself and your sister, okay?" Mary said.

"I will Mom."

Santana hugged her mom and Robert. She looked over at Melody.

"You be careful down in Texas, okay? And if you need me, call me and I will be on the next plane to Austin." Santana said.

Melody smiled.

"I will, San."

"Okay, we have to go, Santana. We will call you when we get to Austin, okay?" Robert said.

Santana nodded. She watched as they left the house.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana turned around.

"Yea, Tiny, I am fine. What do you say you and I go to Breadsticks and get some dinner and then go to a movie or something okay?" Santana suggested.

"You and me go somewhere in public together?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Yes. My treat." Santana said.

Rachel's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I will go get my coat and put my shoes on." Rachel said.

Santana smiled as she went to get her keys, her phone, and her wallet. While Rachel was still upstairs, Santana hear her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe. You want to go to the movies or something?" Finn asked.

"Oh Finn, I would love to, but Rachel and I are going to dinner and a movie tonight." Santana said.

"Well, fine Santana. Cheat on me with your little sister, why don't you?" Finn teased his girlfriend.

Santana laughed.

"I am sorry. But do you think you can live without me for one night?" Santana asked.

Rachel came down the stairs.

"Hey San?"

"Hold on a sec." Santana said into the phone.

She turned around.

"What's up Rachel?"

"Do you think maybe Kurt could come too? I have not hung out with him since I got hurt." Rachel said.

Santana smiled.

"Of course, Tiny."

Rachel grinned. 

"Cool. You can invite Finn too, since they are brothers."

"What about Mercedes?" Santana asked.

"She is out of town with her parents this weekend." Rachel explained.

Next thing Santana knew, Rachel was going back upstairs.

Santana nodded and turned her attention back to her phone.

"Finn?"

"I am still here."

"How would you and Kurt like to join Rachel and I?" Santana said.

"Is that going to be okay with Rachel? I do not want to take away from your time together." Finn said.

"It was her idea actually." Santana said.

"Cool. Hold on let me ask Kurt." Finn said.

Santana waited for a few minutes while Finn talked to Kurt.

"Hey San. We will meet you guys there in half an hour, okay?" Finn asked.

"Awesome. See you there." Santana said to her boyfriend.

She hung up the phone.

"Rachel, we are meeting them there in half an hour, okay?" she called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Rachel called back down.

*****Sorry it is so short!*****


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel and Santana walked into Breadstix and immediately found Finn and Kurt waiting for them. Smiling, Santana led the way to the booth. Rachel reached out and grabbed her sister's arm. Santana got concerned. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Santana asked, knowing that Rachel still got headaches sometime. Rachel quickly nodded.

"You can sit by Finn if you want to, San." Rachel said. Santana smiled at her little sister.

"I'm sitting by my baby sister, okay? This is still our night, Rach." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Come on. Let's go." Santana said, walking over to the table. "Hey guys." Santana said, hugging Finn as he stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna sit by Rach, okay?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded, kissed Santana, and sat down next to his brother. Santana allowed Rachel to slide in first, and sat down next to her. After they ate, they headed over to the movie theater. As they were about to walk to the ticket booth, a group of jocks stepped in front of them. Finn pushed Kurt behind him and Santana pulled Rachel closer to her. "What do you want, Azimio?" Santana asked as Finn stepped in front of her.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Lopez, Hudson, the homo, and the hobbit diva. You two really can't go anywhere without your bodyguards can you freshmen?" Azimio asked. Santana rolled her eyes and Finn pushed the large boy back.

"Don't talk about my brother and Rachel that way." Finn said. Azimio laughed and pushed Finn back. The boy landed on the concrete.

"Finn!" Santana yelled, running over to her boyfriend. Azimio took that opportunity to grab Kurt and throw him into Rachel. Santana whipped around at hearing her sister's cry of pain. "You fucking son of a bitch!" she yelled, helping Finn up and running over there. Santana ran to get Rachel and Kurt out of the way and Finn ran to Azimio. Suddenly, Puck, Mike, and Sam were running over to help out. Quinn and Brittany showed up and helped Santana get Rachel and Kurt out of harm's way. "Rach, are you okay?" Santana asked, sitting on the ground and pulling her sister in her lap (something she hadn't done since Rachel was a kid). Rachel shrugged. "You're not bleeding, are you?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Quinn asked. The boy nodded. Security ran over to break up the fight. "Looks like none of us are seeing a movie." Quinn commented.

"I think Rachel and Kurt have had enough excitement tonight anyway." Santana said. They all went home after that. Rachel didn't say anything the entire drive home. When they got into their house, Rachel went straight to Santana's room and laid on her her bed. "Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Santana asked, placing a hand on Rachel's back. Rachel winced at the contact. "Rach, stand still." Santana said, lifting up Rachel's shirt. Her eyes widened at the bruises on Rachel's back. "Azimo's ass is fucking dead. I swear, Rachel, he's going to pay." Santana said. Rachel nodded and willingly went into her sister's arms.

"Why do people hate me?" Rachel asked. Santana looked down.

"Because people hate me and you're my little sister." Santana said.

"People didn't hate Melody." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. "Its not because of you. Its because of me, isn't it?" Rachel asked. Santana looked down again. "I'm sorry that I brought down your rep, San." Rachel said.

"_Don't_. You don't _ever_ apologize for being yourself, do you hear me? And you should _never_ be ashamed of who you are, Rachel. You're an amazing person Rachel, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your sister. I'm so sorry for what happened at the beginning of the year. I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have allowed myself to care so much about my reputation that I tried to keep you a secret and I should have stopped it the moment that first slushie was thrown. Actually, I should have stopped it _before_ the first slushie was thrown. But you should know that I will _always_ kill for you. Even if I do want to set your clothes on fire, I will always be there for you." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "You will never have to worry about being unsafe, because I'll always protect you." Santana promised.

"What about college?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving at the end of the year, San." Rachel explained.

"There's colleges around here, Rach." Santana said.

"No. You're supposed to go big places." Rachel said.

"And I will. The day you graduate, you and I are out of this cow town. You and me together forever, baby sister. That's how its going to be. Deal?" Santana said.

"I ca-"

"_Deal?_" Santana pressed. Rachel sighed.

"Deal." she whispered.

"Okay... now go to sleep, okay?" Santana said. Rachel nodded and fell asleep in Santana's room. "You and me forever, Rach." Santana whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

"How's Rachel?" Finn asked. Santana sighed and looked down the hall to make sure Rachel wasn't being messed with.

"Definitely upset about last night. She's got this huge bruise on her back." she said, searching through her locker. "Keep an eye on her while I'm getting books?"

"Yea, of course." Finn said, looking down the hall.

"How's Kurt?" Santana asked distractedly. Finn shrugged.

"Same as Rachel, minus the huge bruise on his back. He's got a small one on his shoulder and one on his arm."

"He's lucky it didn't break. You should've seen the way they landed. I think Rachel saved him from a broken arm. I guess one good thing came out of Kurt falling into Rachel." Santana said. Finn nodded. "Anyone around Rachel?"

"Only Kurt and Mercedes right now." Finn said. Santana nodded. "We need to watch after both of them today."

"Definitely." Santana whispered, closing her locker and watching her sister. "He's not getting near her again. He's not getting near either of them again."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
